ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
PC12MH
The PC12MH is a Performance series acoustic guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2014. It is made in both China and Indonesia. The Chinese version is sold in the US market and the Indonesian version is sold elsewhere; minor differences between the two versions are noted in the specifications below. The PC12MH features a grand concert body with a laminated mahogany top on mahogany back and sides with an open pore finish. The round soundhole has a tortoiseshell rosette and a red tortoise pickguard. The mahogany neck has a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include a compensated plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with black Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut, and chrome Ibanez open gear tuning machines. For 2018 the top, back and sides were replaced with African mahogany or sapele (depending on the market) and the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with laurel, ormosia or nandu wood (depending on market). For 2019 the neck was changed from mahogany to nyatoh and the top, back and sides were changed to okoume, neck was changed to nyatoh and the fretboard and bridge were standardized as laurel across all markets. The PC12MHE is a similar acoustic/ electric model. The PC12MHCE is a similar acoustic/ electric model with a cutaway. The PF12MH is a related model with a dreadnought body. Specifications 2018: African mahogany (laminated) or sapele (laminated) 2019–2020: Okoume (laminated) or sapele (laminated) | bracingtop = X | finishtop = Open pore | matback = 2014–2018: Mahogany 2018: African mahogany or sapele 2019–2020: Okoume or sapele | finishback = Open pore | backinlay = | bodybinding = | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Tortoiseshell | neck = PC | matneck = 2014–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2013–2017: Rosewood 2018: Laurel, ormosia or nandu wood 2019–2020: Laurel or nandu wood | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 20 | fretsize = medium | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = | preamp = | output = | battery = | bridge = 2013–2017: Rosewood 2018: Laurel, ormosia or nandu wood 2019–2020: Laurel or nandu wood | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (black w/ white dot) | saddle = Plastic compensated | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 42mm | hw = Chrome | pg = Red tortoise | tuners = Ibanez open gear | strings = 2014–2016: 2017–2020: | tuning = }} Sources * 2014 USA new product catalog (page 54) * PC12MH product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2014 * 2017 Europe catalog (page 73) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 86) * 2018 Europe catalog (page 82) * 2018 USA catalog (page 114) * PC12MH product page , Ibanez North America, archived December 2019 * PC12MH product page , Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 * PC12MH product page , Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Guitar models Category:Performance models Category:New in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models